Hyde School Reunion Alternate Ending
by Pricilla Grey
Summary: This is a one-shot, alternate ending for Hyde School Reunion. Please review and tell me what you think. Oh, this is mainly a Phoebe story, which is a first for me as I’m a true Paige fan!


This is my alternate ending for the Hyde School Reunion episode; I didn't like how a few of the scene's went so I've changed it. I have kept some the same but I hope you like my version! Oh, and I know I'm still writing **'Becoming Sisters'** but this idea came into my head and it wouldn't leave until I'd written it.

Piper, Paige and Victor hear a crash, Piper turns to her father and sister.

"Wait here. Wyatt's force field will protect you." Piper walks towards the doorway, but Paige blocks it so that Piper can't leave.

"Stay put Piper, I'm gonna take care of it." Piper bites her lip.

"No, It'll be ok. Let me go." Paige shakes her head and winks at Piper.

"I'm gonna take care of it, ok?" Before Piper can respond, Paige walks out of Wyatt's nursery. She yells back to Piper her warning. "Keep Chris in the attic, he could get hurt." Piper nods her head even though Paige can't see her, she whispers he own warning.

"Be careful."

Phoebe looks up at Rick's face, he looks as evil as any demon that they had faced.

"That's it, stop stalling. Give me my new face!" Phoebe meets his evil gaze.

"Where is Ramona?" Rick held the shotgun up to Phoebe's face and laughed as he saw her flinch.

"If I tell you, then I lose my leverage. I'm not dumb!"

"Tell me where she is and I'll give you a new face!" Rick let out a laugh.

"She's locked in a tank under the pumping station, do it now!" Rick sweeps the table by the front door with his left hand; the plant goes flying and crashes into the wall.

Paige walks down the steps and hears a yell and another crash; she increases her pace and calls out her older sister's name.

"Phoebe? Pheebs? You ok?" Phoebe looked towards the stairs as Paige came down. Rick took the gun form Phoebe's head and pointed it at Paige.

"Who's she?" Paige took a step back slightly and looked to see that Phoebe was lying on the floor. She ignored Rick and the gun and spoke to Phoebe with concern evident in her voice.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Phoebe shook her head and worriedly eyed Rick with the gun. A maniac and a shotgun just don't mix.

Rick fired the gun against the ceiling and Phoebe and Paige tried not to show their fear.

Piper heard the shot; she had gone in the attic to be with Chris so now it was her, her two sons and her father. Chris and Victor both looked up at the sound of the gunshot. She shook her head at them. She knew that neither of her sisters had been hurt, though she still wanted to go and help them, she had to stay in the attic for Chris's sake.

Chris looked up at his mother expectantly, waiting for her to charge down the stairs, to save her sisters. But she stayed exactly where she was, except her facial expression went from worried to plain out frightened.

"Are we not going to help them?" Chris asked with a mixture of confusion and slight panic in his voice.

"No Chris. We're staying here." Piper said, in the calmest voice that she could muster. Chris spluttered.

"But-" Victor stepped in.

"Chris, if Piper says not to, then it means no. Listen to you mother son." Chris opened his mouth, as if to continue the fight, then he shrugged his shoulders and sat down by Wyatt.

Piper mouthed a 'thank you' to Victor and then carried on pacing.

Victor looked at Piper and saw the worried expression etched onto her face. He whispered to her so that Chris couldn't hear.

"Are they ok?" Piper thought for a minute and then answered him.

"Yes, they have to be."

"Who is she?" Rick asked Phoebe, but still pointed the gun at Paige.

"She's my sister, don't hurt her." Rick grinned and slapped Phoebe around the face. Phoebe clutched her cheek and could feel it starting to bruise.

"I'll hurt you then!" he reared his hand back to ht her again but Paige dived onto him, ignoring the shot gun but knowing that she couldn't use her magic, for the risk of exposure was too high.

"Paige!" Phoebe couldn't do anything except watch. If she tried to help she could get her sister shot. She was about to try and knock Rick out, it was a risk, she saw, that she needed to take, but he managed to hit Paige with the butt of his gun, knocking her to the floor. "No!" Rick pointed the gun at Paige's head, while laughed at Phoebe.

"You never were going to do the spell were you?" Phoebe figured it was a good time not to tell the truth.

"Rick, I was. For Ramona."

"Liar! You probably were going to use some kind of 'witchy' magic to find her." Rick suddenly smiled, in a very creepy way. "You shouldn't mess with me Freebie."

Phoebe took another look at Paige, still unconscious and bleeding from a gash on her forehead, back to Rick he was smiling insanely holding a shot gun to her sister's head. She had no idea what to do, so she yelled up to the only person she could think of

"Piper!"

Piper heard Phoebe's shout form the attic and towards the doorway with fear. She ran towards but Chris was in her way.

"Let me orb you."

"No! You-"

"Your sisters need you mum." Piper looked into Chris's eyes and grabbed his arm. He orbed downstairs.

Phoebe looked towards the living room door, in time to see Chris and Piper orb in. Rick followed Phoebe's gaze and saw blue-white lights.

"What the hell!?" He changed the direction of his shotgun. "If I'm going down, you're going with me!" Rick squeezed the trigger. Phoebe let out a yell of panic; there was nothing she could do. A few seconds passed when she realised that she wasn't bleeding and she looked up to see Rick frozen, and a bullet in line with Phoebe's head.

Piper turned to look at Phoebe's relived face, she walked over to Rick and pulled the gun from his hands and then she chucked the bullet on the floor. Phoebe looked from Rick to Chris, then back again. She had a plan.

"Chris, go to bathroom and wake Paige up, then clean her cut. Go in the attic and stay there." Chris nodded slowly and picked Paige up and orbed her to the bathroom.

"Is she ok?" Piper asked Phoebe worriedly.

"She will be."

"What's your plan?" Phoebe sighed.

"We're going to get rid of Rick and save Chris." Piper frowned.

"We are?" Phoebe nodded.

"Just stay by me and watch."

"Ok." Phoebe walked up to Rick and repeated the spell that she had just thought of.

"Who you were, you're now another, take the face of Wyatt's brother." Rick came out of Piper's freeze looking extremely confused.

"What the fu-" Phoebe pointed at the mirror in the hallway. Rick looked at it and smiled.

"Heartbreaking, charming and young. Perfect. Now, to get rid of you!" Rick went to punch Phoebe but she saved herself in time.

"Freeze him Piper!" Piper obliged and froze the Chris look-a-like A.K.A Rick.

"Erm, Phoebe? To save me feeling like an idiot, can you tell me what your plan is? How does it help Chris if Rick has his face?" Phoebe's face turned thoughtful. "Phoebe?" Phoebe held up her hand-silencing Piper.

"Give me a minute." Phoebe slowly smiled. "Piper, whatever you do, don't freeze the demons." Piper nodded and watched Phoebe's plan be put into action.

"Scabbar demons, far or near, I summon thee to me, I summon thee here." Piper looks shocked at Phoebe's words, but did as she was asked. Nothing. Three Scabbar demons appear in the room. Taking one look at 'Chris' they shoot green acid goo at him. He disintegrated to nothing and the demon disappears.

"Good idea Pheebs." Piper says gently, she was relived that Chris was going to be free, but Phoebe looked upset.

"I know." Phoebe turns to walk upstairs and so does Piper.

"Where are you going?"

"I'll give the police a tip about Todd and Ramona. Then I'll check on Paige." Piper nods.

"Ok, I'll just be in the kitchen." Phoebe shrugged and walked towards the attic.

**Commercial Break**

Paige was sitting in her room with an ice pack on her head. Wyatt and Chris were playing in the attic with Victor.

Phoebe walked in and smiled at the sight of her two nephews playing happily.

"Is Paige in her room Chris?" Chris nods.

"Yeah, everything ok?"

"Uh-huh. And you don't have to worry about those demons anymore." Chris smiled a half smile, which was so very characteristic of Piper that Phoebe almost laughed.

"I don't?"

"Nope, your mum and I sorted them out."

"Great." Victor adds in. "I better be going, I'll leave Paige to rest." Victor gives Phoebe a hug. "Bye baby." Phoebe smiled. "Bye dad." Victor walks over to Wyatt and gives him a kiss on the head and then pulls Chris into a hug.

"Great to see you Chris." Chris grins.

"Bye Grandpa." Victor leaves.

"So the Scabbar demons are definitely gone?" Phoebe nods.

"Yeah. Oh, it's ok to go down now. We…sorted out the problem, so Wyatt can play with the rest of his toys." Chris picked Wyatt up.

"I think we'll go downstairs then. Come on little man." Chris and Wyatt walked out the attic door. Phoebe waited a few moments before walking by Paige's room to get to her own. Paige appeared to be resting so Phoebe left her to sleep. She walked to her own room and spied her yearbook on her bed. She picked it up and started looking through it.

Paige sat up on her bed, realising that it must have been Phoebe who walked past. She got up and walked to her room. Knocking slightly before walking in.

"Hey." Phoebe sat up.

"Hey, how you feeling?" Paige smiled.

"Bit of a head ache but fine otherwise." Phoebe nodded.

"Good."

"Is everything…sorted?" Phoebe nodded. She didn't offer any more information. Paige decided she'd find out later. "Are Todd and Ramona ok? Do the remember?"

"No, once I reversed the spell the past was-"

"Forgotten?" Paige completed her sentence and Phoebe smiled.

"Exactly, some things are best forgotten."

"Like freaky Phoebe?" Paige grinned cheekily and Phoebe laughed.

"Exactly like freaky Phoebe. I gave rebelling teenager a whole new meaning."

"It's a good thing you weren't charmed back then."

"I'll say. I'm glad that I've grown up now, I'm not that Freebee anymore." Paige nods.

"Still…it's nice to know you're not perfect. As an older sister, you're quite a lot to live up to."

"Get out of it." Phoebe set reddening slightly.

"Honest." Paige said. "Hand on heart."

"Shut up." She said in a high-pitched voice.

"Seriously.

"Ahh, you're making me blush." Phoebe chucked a cushion at Paige and she leaned over to look at the yearbook.

"Who's that?" She asked pointing a hot looking guy in the picture.

"That would be one of our regular substitute teachers."

"Hot looking." Phoebe nods and grins wickedly.

"I know…and such a good kisser." Paige's head shot up, she suddenly looked very interested in learning more about Phoebe's high school years.

"Dad, I'm sorry there were so many…interruptions for you visit." Piper said apologising.

"Now you know why I don't come around that often."

"Dad!"

"Kidding Piper, just kidding." He pulled her into a hug. "Kind of." He looked back at her. "Take care of yourself, ok?" Piper nodded. "And Chris. You've got a great baby in there."

"I know. I just hope I'll be around long enough to enjoy him, will I?"

"Nice try princess. Enjoy him while you can. Talk to him."

"Every second counts, right?"

"Got it in one." Victor kisses Piper on the forehead.

"Bye dad." Victor squeezes Piper's hand and walks down the driveway. Piper closes the door and walks in the conservatory where Wyatt and Chris were playing. She couldn't help but think how cute her two sons looked. Baby Chris kicks and Piper smiles.


End file.
